Nueva Guerra
by redmane
Summary: Después de la caída de Voldemort, la paz reina en el mundo, pero esta paz podrá darse entre los muggles y los magos?
1. Chapter 1

LA ÚLTIMA VISITA DE FUDGE AL MINISTRO MUGGLE

En todos lados se respiraba un aire de júbilo, ante la caída de Voldemort todos los magos y brujas no habían hecho nada más que celebrar el acontecimiento, tanto así que incluso algunos muggles lo habían advertido, incluso había algunos magos descarados que habían invitado una copa o dos a algunos de estos muggles y cuando alguno preguntaba a que se debía tanta euforia, se escuchaba la misma respuesta de parte de los magos: "es que al fin ha caído".

Esto en un principio había acarreado muchos problemas al recientemente nombrado ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien se dio por vencido después de muchos intentos por restaurar algo de sensatez en la población mágica. En su lugar decidió que esa semana de mayo sería de fiesta oficial en el mundo mágico.

Repasando todo lo que tenía que hacer esa semana, Kingsley reparó en que la noticia de la caída de Voldemort debería ser informada al ministro muggle, por lo que llamó a Fudge, quien seguía fungiendo como enlace, a su despacho y le pidió que se reuniera con el ministro muggle lo más pronto posible.

En la Oficina del ministro, el viejo cuadro del hombrecillo con aspecto de rana anunció la llegada de Fudge a lo que el ministro, un tanto ansioso, contesto afirmativamente. Las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron de un verde intenso y girando en ellas apareció Fudge, mucho mas aliviado y contento de lo que el ministro muggle lo había visto y extendiéndole una mano lo invitó a pasar.

- "Que tal señor Ministro, ¿como esta usted?"- preguntó Fudge al ministro muggle mientras el hombrecillo del cuadro salía del mismo.

- "Bien Fudge, ¿y usted?, lo noto bastante mejorado"

- "¡Claro señor ministro, es por que las noticias que le traigo son las mejores desde hace muchos años!"

- "¿A si? Pues cuénteme, tome asiento, ¿no le gustaría una copa de brandy?"

- "Vaya señor ministro, noto un gran cambio en su actitud hacia nosotros, esta usted muy contento también"

- "Claro, tenemos muchos planes a futuro y al parecer el día de hoy emprezaremos con el mas grande de todos"

- "Excelente señor ministro, me da gusto por usted"

- "Gracias Fudge pero adelante, ¿cual es la noticia que me quería contar?" preguntó el ministro al mismo tiempo que le daba una copa de brandy a Fudge.

- "Pues la mejor noticia que se pueda imaginar señor ministro, al fin, el que no debe ser nombrado ha caído"

-"Vaya, ¿es eso cierto?, ¿quiere decir que se ha ido para siempre?

- "En efecto señor ministro, al fin ha desaparecido de este planeta, el joven Harry Potter ha conseguido lo impensable"

- "¿Eso quiere decir que no hay mas amenazas de parte….digo, en el mundo mágico?"

- "Ninguna de consideración señor ministro, nos estamos encargando de los juicios en contra de los seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y pronto se encontrarán tras las rejas de Azkaban, al fin podemos descansar y convivir en paz entre el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico como hasta ahora"

La cara del ministro se iluminó con profunda satisfacción y por un instante le pareció a Fudge vislumbrar un deje de sadismo en su cara, pero antes de poder asimilarlo, el ministro muggle levantó su copa y dijo a Fudge:

- "Por el joven Potter, gracias a él una nueva etapa está a punto de comenzar"

- "Por el joven Potter"- Respondió Fudge, pero al momento de vaciar su copa sintió un fuerte mareo, las piernas le flaquearon y calló de rodillas al suelo. El primer ministro muggle bajó su copa, la cual seguía llena y mirando a Fudge con profundo desprecio le dijo.

- "Creo que pronto estará desmayado Fudge, así que solo le voy a decir que usted nos será de gran utilidad en contra de la amenaza mágica que representan los de su clase"

Sin poder hacer ni decir nada más, Fudge se desmayo en medio del despacho del ministro muggle. El primer ministro apretó un botón y 4 miembros de fuerzas especiales aparecieron.

- "Este es el sujeto del que les hablé, llévenselo y que nadie se enteré de esto". Dijo el ministro sentándose en su cómoda butaca detrás de su escritorio. Unos cinco minutos después apareció de nuevo el hombrecillo parecido a una rana en su cuadro.

- "Ministro, ¿En donde esta Fudge?, el Ministro Shacklebolt lo solicita urgentemente"

- "No lo sé, me dijo que se marchaba y salió por la chimenea". Contestó el ministro muggle haciendo con una sonrisa antipática en el rostro. Contrariado, el hombrecillo abandonó su cuadro, sin duda para informarle al ministro de magia y lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue una risa de parte del ministro muggle.

**Espero que les guste la idea que tuve, gracias por leer!**


	2. Reencuentro y Redención

- REENCUENTRO Y REDENCIÓN

Harry se encontraba muy temprano en la entrada del que había sido su hogar durante muchos años, pensando en lo tedioso que resultaría lo que tenía que hacer pero a sabiendas de que tenía que hacerlo, se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Detrás de la ventana de la puerta alcanzó a divisar una figura alta y flacucha y segundos después, la cara de desconcierto de su tía Petunia lo recibía.

- "¿Que haces aquí?" – preguntó petunia con algo de desdén, pero Harry advirtió que había una sombra extraña en el semblante de su tía, algo que casi se podría interpretar como ¿alivio?

- "No te preocupes, no me tomará mucho tiempo"

Su tía se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, al llegar a la sala vio a su tío detrás de un periódico leyendo las noticias, y este, al escucharlo, levantó la mirada y frunciendo el ceño le espetó:

-"¡¿Que pasa chico?! ¡Después de la última vez que nos vimos pensé que ya no te volveríamos a ver!"

-"Tranquilo tío Vernon, créeme que después de hoy jamás volverán a saber de mi" – Contestó con desdén Harry. – "Solamente he venido a….despedirme".

Sus tíos, con una expresión indescifrable, se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, expectantes de los que les tenía que decir el chico. Harry tomó aire, unos segundos antes no le había parecido difícil lo que tendría que decir a continuación, pero haciendo acopio del valor Gryffindor que tenía comenzó a hablar.

-"Si bien es cierto que en todos estos años nunca me demostraron la mas mínima pizca de afecto o de consideración por mi – Los Dursley se encogieron un poco en el sillón – debo agradecerles, ya que gracias a que me aceptaron (aunque a regañadientes) en su casa, pude quedar protegido de la ira de Voldemort, que como ya debió informarles Dedalus ha muerto, así que sin mas, me despido, solo quería informarles que ya no hay mas peligro en mi mundo y que me voy a vivir en él, solo que antes quería asegurarme de que estaban bien"

-"¿Entonces es cierto?" – Se escuchó una voz proveniente del rellano, Dudley había llegado a la casa y al parecer había escuchado parte de la conversación que Harry tenía con sus tíos. – "¿Es cierto que el que te buscaba ha muerto?"

-"Así es Dudley" – Contestó Harry. – "Al fin ha terminado todo"

- "¿Entonces ya no corres peligro?"

- "En efecto Dud, ya no hay otro peligro para mí en mi mundo"

Dudley se quedó muy quieto y muy pensativo, al parecer trataba de asimilar muchas cosas a la vez. Después de unos minutos sin decir nada, al fin y con una voz un tanto desconcertada habló:

-"Pero entonces….no entiendo"

-"¿Que es lo que no entiendes peoncita?" – Preguntó Petunia y Harry tuvo un fugaz flashback de cuando se habían despedido el año pasado.

-"No entiendo" – continuó Dudley dirigiéndose a Harry. – "No entiendo por que tienes que marcharte."

"Ehhh….bueno….pues…" – Harry desconcertado, logro contestar: - "es por que ya no quiero importunarlos con mi presencia Dud".

Dudley se separó de su madre que había ido a ver que le sucedía y con paso decidido avanzó hacia Harry. Como un año atrás Harry hizo un movimiento involuntario para protegerse de Dudley pero, de igual manera como un año atrás se llevó una sorpresa al notar el abrazo de Dudley.

-"Se que nunca nos llevamos bien y creo que nunca podremos estar bien, pero quiero que sepas que espero que estés bien a donde vayas….ehh…primo"

- "Caray….eh….gracias Big D, no se que decir, espero que tu estés bien también…Bueno, debo irme, tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de…"

-"¡Espera! – Si Harry había quedado sorprendido por la reacción de Dudley, no fue nada comparado con escuchar el grito de su tía Petunia. – "Es solo que…..no aguanto más…..tantos años de haberla odiado….y no se…..no creo posible enmendar nunca todo lo malo que he hecho…" - algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. – "…pero, por favor…..solo te pido que….te quedes un poco más para….saber…..necesito saber…..como venciste al desgraciado que la mató….a ella….a….mi hermana!"

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que Petunia cavaba de decir. Harry se quedó estupefacto, sin saber que responder, y al notarlo su tía continuó:

- "Lo se, si no lo quieres hacer te comprendo…..es solo…..que de verdad siento lo que ha pasado…siento haberle fallado a mi hermana…y ahora nunca podré…jamás podrá perdonarme…nunca"

- "Está bien" – contestó Harry bastante sorprendido por su propia respuesta.

Y para sorprenderse por tercera ocasión ese día, petunia, con lágrimas de gratitud en los ojos, abrazó a Harry murmurando: "Gracias….gracias". Una vez calmada su tía, Harry les contó a los Dursley lo sucedido, reviviendo lo que había pasado el día anterior, y pensando en que si bien jamás podría perdonarles todo el rencor de tantos años, sabía que esa noche algo había cambiado entre todos.


	3. El cementerio de Hogwarts

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

EL CEMENTERIO DE HOGWARTS

Harry se marcho de casa de sus tíos sintiéndose muy extraño, después del rencor acumulado durante tantos años, el poder haber mantenido una conversación civilizada con los Dursley era suficiente como para no querer hacer nada durante el resto del día, pero esa tarde tenía muchas cosas por hacer todavía. Antes de partir de nuevo a Hogwarts, donde se celebraría el funeral en honor a todos los que fallecieron durante la batalla, Harry tenía que hacer otra escala. Caminó durante unos minutos pensando en lo que tendría que decir antes de desaparecerse hacia su destino.

Se apareció a unos cuantos metros de una casa rodeada de ciénagas y un poco receloso en un principio, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Antes de llegar a la misma, la puerta se abrió y por ella salió Andrómeda Tonks con el pequeño Remus Teddy Lupin en brazos. Harry se paralizó al instante, le había parecido mucho más fácil cuando pensó en lo que tenía que decirle a la madre de Tonks que ahora que la tenía enfrente de él, pero incluso antes de que abriera la boca, la mujer se le acerco y rodeándolo con su único brazo libre le dijo con voz entrecortada:

- "Está bien hijo…no te preocupes…lo importante es que todo terminó…"

- "Señora Tonks….yo…no sabe cuanto lo siento…de verdad…nunca quise que.."

- "Tranquilo, aunque se hayan ido, lo hicieron dejando un mundo mejor para este pequeño" – Contestó Andrómeda con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- "No se si lo sabía, pero Tonks…Dora y Remus me nombraron su padrino"

- "Si, lo sabía, Dora me lo dijo antes de….bueno, me lo pudo decir"

- "Ohh…bueno, solo quería decirle que si necesita algo, no dude en preguntarme"

- "Eres muy amable Potter, creo que Dora y Remus no podrían haber escogido a un mejor padrino para mi nieto"

- "Yo…ehh…bueno, gracias señora" Y después de un incomodo silencia, Harry preguntó: "¿gusta que vayamos juntos a Hogwarts? Ahora mismo me voy para allá para ir…bueno…usted sabe"

-"Claro, podemos ir mediante la chimenea de la casa"

Harry y la señora Tonks se dirigieron al interior de la casa, y después de que Andrómeda se pusiera una capa de viaje y se asegurara de que el pequeño Teddy estuviera bien envuelto, se fueron mediante polvos flu a Hogwarts. Llegaron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall quién recibiéndolos les indicó que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar.

-"Profesora, ¿ha visto a Ron y a Hermione?" – Preguntó Harry mientras se sacudía la ceniza.

- "Han llegado unos 10 minutos antes que tu Potter, me dijeron que te esperarían en el vestíbulo"

- "De acuerdo…bueno…nos vemos abajo Profesora, señora Tonks…y Teddy"

Harry salió de prisa para encontrarse con sus amigos, después de su merecido descanso terminando la guerra, se separaron ya que tenían que hacer muchas cosas en poco tiempo: Hermione se fue a Australia a reencontrarse con sus padres, Ron se quedó con su familia preparando la ceremonia y Harry les avisó lo que tenía que hacer en casa de los Dursley. Llegando al vestíbulo, Harry se detuvo en seco ya que comprobó que sus amigos seguían recordando lo sucedido durante la batalla, y lo recordaban de forma muy vívida. Haciendo todo el ruido posible intentó aparentar que venía bajando de las escaleras, y funcionó por que sus amigos se separaron un tanto avergonzados.

- "Hola" – Saludó Harry - "Ehhh, veo que todo va bien por aquí, ¿cierto?"

- "¿Que hay amigo?" – Saludó Ron dándole un golpe en el hombro – "Todo bien, pero queríamos saber como te fue a ti con los asquerosos de tus tíos"

-"Pues, extrañamente muy bien, hasta pudimos hablar civilizadamente" Contestó Harry encaminándose al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. – "¿Y ustedes, que tal?, ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres Hermione?"

- "Se enojaron bastante cuando les regresé la memoria y les conté lo que había sucedido, pero al final aceptaron que era lo mejor que podía hacer dada la situación y no tuve problemas…oh!"

Se interrumpió al llegar a un paraje situado en los límites del bosque prohibido. El lugar estaba casi igual que cuando fue la ceremonia del funeral de Dumbledore: muchas filas de asientos, la mayoría ya ocupados por familiares, amigos y personas que vinieron a presentar sus respetos a los caídos en la batalla. Los centauros asomados desde el bosque, la gente del agua sobre la superficie del lago, el mismo hombrecillo de la ceremonia de Dumbledore y la boda de Bill y Fleur al frente de todos. Pero lo verdaderamente sobrecogedor fue observar la enorme fila de cadáveres que reposaban como si estuvieran dormidos sobre bases de mármol blanco, muy parecidas a la de el antiguo director. Más de 50 personas que perdieron la vida durante la batalla.

De repente, todo se volvió como una película muy vieja y gastada, personas hablaban de lo duro que era todo, de lo mucho que extrañarían a los que habían dado la vida por un mejor futuro, pero para Harry, toda la realidad se había desdibujado, no escuchaba las palabras ni los llantos de las personas, el solo podía pensar en Remus y Tonks que nunca conocerían a su hijo, en Colin, su mas grande admirador que jamás podría tomar otra foto de Harry, en Fred y su última sonrisa, en Dobby, el elfo doméstico mas valiente que jamás conocería y Harry cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que todas esas personas harían falta en su vida mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Al terminar la ceremonia, todos los presentes se despidieron de sus seres amados y con un amplio movimiento de varita de parte del hombrecillo, las llamas blancas envolvieron a cada uno de los cuerpos y al desaparecer, Harry vio que habían mas de 50 sepulcros blancos conteniendo a cada uno de los caídos, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención, fue que en medio de todos los sepulcros, se alzaba majestuosamente una estatua para conmemorar a los que dieron su vida en la batalla: los cuatro animales de cada una de las casas de Hogwarts, unidos y expectantes, parecían vigilar por si alguien mas osaba atentar contra la paz que se había conseguido a tan alto costo.

**Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado**.


	4. hay de juicios a juicios

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste!**

HAY DE JUICIOS A JUICIOS

Terminando la ceremonia, muchas personas se acercaron a Harry, para agradecerle por haberlos librado de Voldemort. Harry intentaba disimular que estaba atento, aunque en realidad se sentía muy lejos de ahí, con los cuerpos que ahora descansaban en sus sepulcros.

Después de despedirse de muchas personas, Harry se acerco a los Weasley. Todos reaccionaron de la misma manera, abrazando a Harry y dándole palabras de consuelo.

- "Lo vamos a extrañar mucho, pero lo bueno es que la pesadilla terminó Harry, fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a él" – Dijo la señora Weasley quitándole las palabras de disculpa a Harry de la boca.

- "Lo siento….no quise que…"

- "Está bien Harry, ninguno quiso que le pasara esto a…Fred" – Contestó el señor Weasley con voz entrecortada. – "Pero ya todo acabó Harry, ganamos"

Harry se quedó charlando con los Weasley durante un buen rato, hablaron de la guerra, de los planes a futuro para todos, de lo que pasaría con su educación, y al final tocaron un tema que a Harry le daba vueltas en la cabeza: los próximos juicios. En próximos días iban a empezar los juicios en contra de los partidarios de Voldemort y aunque Harry estaba esperando que se hiciera justicia lo más pronto posible en contra de los mortífagos, había dos juicios en particular, ambos planeados para el día siguiente, que llamaban su atención: el primero por que por fin se haría justicia y el segundo por que Harry era pieza importante para el destino de una familia entera.

Debió notarse que Harry estaba pensando el los juicios próximos por que Ginny le preguntó:

- "¿Aun piensas en lo que te dijo Malfoy?"

- "Si" – Contestó Harry pensando en la escena que se suscitó después de concluida la batalla:

_Al finalizar la batalla, varios aurores del ministerio se aparecieron en Hogwarts para arrestar y trasladar a los partidarios de Voldemort a la prisión de Azkaban. Muchos de ellos se encontraban inconcientes, otros muertos y los que se encontraban despiertos habían sido atados y amordazados por los alumnos y maestros del colegio._

_ Cuando ya empezaban a desaparecerse algunos de los aurores con los prisioneros, uno de ellos se separó del grupo y se acercó corriendo hacia Harry: era Lucius Malfoy._

_ - "Potter…espera…por piedad…tienes que…"_

_ - "¿Qué quiere Malfoy?" – Preguntó Harry con desdén. Malfoy se encontraba en estado deplorable: más ojeroso y con el cabello más sucio de lo que Harry lo había visto jamás._

_ - "Por favor Potter…tienes que ayudar…"_

_ -"Después de lo que usted nos ha hecho pasar durante todo este tiempo, ¿quiere que Harry lo ayude? – Gritó Ginny que se había acercado a Harry después de ver como Malfoy se aproximaba a este._

_ - "¡No!, a mi no…por piedad, tienes que ayudar a mi familia Potter, ellos no…no tienen la culpa de las malas decisiones que hice en el pasado…por favor…ayúdalos."_

_ -"Ehh…" – Pero antes incluso de que Harry pudiera contestar, los aurores sujetaron de nuevo a Lucius y lo alejaron de su lado y entre gritos de "¡Piedad…por favor Potter…hazlo!" se desaparecieron con él._

- "¿Y que piensas hacer?" – preguntó Ginny sacando a Harry de sus recuerdos.

- "No lo se, supongo que tendré que averiguarlo mañana en el juicio"

- "Pues bien, de eso ya nos ocuparemos mañana" – Dijo el señor Weasley – "Por ahora es tiempo de ir a casa, desde ahí podremos ir al ministerio Harry, así que vayamos a La Madriguera"

- "Ehh…claro...si ustedes quie…"

- "Claro que queremos hijo" – Dijo la señora Weasley apurándolo – "Así que dejemos de lado eso de echarte la culpa a ti mismo de lo que pasó y vámonos de una buena vez"

- "Si…claro se...señora Weasley"

Así los Weasley y Harry se fueron a La Madriguera, donde disfrutaron de una suculenta cena preparada por la señora Weasley y Fleur, si bien con un aire melancólico por la pérdida de Fred, también se respiraba en el ambiente la alegría de que tanto ellos como el resto del mundo mágico tendrían un futuro próspero sin la presencia de Voldemort.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se prepararon para acudir al ministerio, la mayoría iban únicamente como invitados de Kingsley, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione testificarían en contra o a favor de los presos.

Llegaron al ministerio por la red flu y bajaron a la vieja sala número 10 del tribunal. A Harry se le encogió el estómago al recordar que fue en esa misma sala donde Fudge estuvo a punto de sentenciarlo injustamente. Cuando todos hubieron ocupado sus asientos en las tribunas Percy, quien seguía fungiendo como secretario del ministro llamó al orden.

- "¡Silencio por favor!" – Pidió Percy con su característico tono pomposo – "¡Esta corte llama a Dolores Jane Umbridge!"

El silencio cayó en la sala como cubeta de agua fría, incluso parecía como si hubieran llegado unos cuantos dementores, mientras la menuda bruja con cara de sapo hacía acto de presencia escoltada por cuatro aurores. Se le veía despeinada y demacrada, sin ese aire de suficiencia que la caracterizaba. Parecía que habían retrocedido en el tiempo: tenía el aspecto de cuando Dumbledore la sacó del bosque prohibido, solo que sin las ramitas en el cabello.

- "Dolores Jane Umbridge" – Empezó a hablar Kingsley en la Tribuna principal – "se le acusa de ser partidaria de los métodos e ideas que Lord Voldemort plantó en el ministerio cuando se hizo del poder, no solo estando de acuerdo con la política en contra de los Muggles y de los nacidos de éstos si no también de participar activamente en contra de los mismos mediante juicios deshonestos. ¿Cómo se declara la acusada?"

- "¡Inocente señor ministro! – Gritó visiblemente asustada Umbridge – "yo lo hice por el bien de la comunidad mágica…no pensé en hacer daño jamás…"

- "¡Basta!" – Dijo Kingsley con voz potente – "No estamos aquí para escuchar sus excusas Umbridge si no para juzgarla por sus actos y aún cuando estos son tan conocidos por toda la comunidad mágica, se le ha dado la oportunidad de un juicio justo. Ahora, se le dará oportunidad de presentar testigos para su defensa"

El semblante de Umbridge se oscureció, por más que pasara la mirada a todos los presentes en la sala, miembros del Wizengamot y comunidad mágica en general, no encontraba a una sola persona a quien pudiera solicitar ayuda y también era visible que ninguno de los presentes quería ayudar a Umbridge.

- "Muy bien, si no cuenta con testigos para su defensa, procederemos a escuchar testigos en su contra"

Tomó mucho tiempo escuchar a todos los que habían asistido para pronunciarse en contra de Umbridge, desde el hijo de Arkie Alderton y Mary Cattermole, quienes habían sido juzgados injustamente por la Ex – Jefa de la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles, hasta Harry, sus amigos y muchos alumnos de Hogwarts que dieron fe de la tiranía de la Ex-Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Testigo tras testigo, Umbridge se fue desmoronando más y más y cuando al fin hubo terminado el último, de la Umbridge altanera, prepotente, mentirosa y tirana, no quedaba nada.

- "Después de escuchar los testimonios en su contra esta sala la encuentra culpable de todos los cargos" – sentenció Kingsley – "Purgará una pena de 20 años de prisión en Azkaban"

El público presente estalló de júbilo y Kingsley no hizo el menor esfuerzo para apaciguarlos. Mientras todos celebraban solo se alcanzaban a escuchar algunos fragmentos de los gritos de Umbridge mientras era llevada por los Aurores, partes como "NOOOOOO" o "Sangres sucia….híbridos" y palabras inteligibles eran calladas por el clamor de la gente.

Cuando todos los presentes dejaron de celebrar el acontecimiento, Kingsley llamó a los acusados del siguiente juicio: la Familia Malfoy. Al entrar los acusados la sala volvió a quedar en un silencio sepulcral, el ambiente se habría podido cortar con un cuchillo.

Los Malfoy avanzaban sin ese aire de superioridad que los caracterizaba, rodeados por aurores y completamente asustados por lo que el futuro les deparaba. Una vez que los Malfoy se hubieron sentado en sus respectivas sillas, Kingsley habló:

- "Lucius, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, están frente a este tribunal acusados de ser mortífagos, partidarios de Lord Voldemort, trabajando tanto intelectual como activamente bajo sus órdenes, perpetrando actos ruines en contra de numerosos miembros de la comunidad mágica y todo esto con pleno conocimiento de los actos que cometían y a sabiendas que era bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Como se declaran"

Lucius se levantó, aun cuando la arrogancia había desaparecido de el y había sido sustituida por miedo, cuando habló lo hizo con voz potente y decidida:

- "¡Yo soy el único culpable ministro! Yo fui el que tomó malas decisiones para beneficio propio, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada…por favor…se lo ruego" – Todos los presentes tardaron un poco en asimilar la confesión de Lucius mientras este acallaba las protestas de Draco y Narcissa.

- "Silencio por favor" – pidió Kingsley – "Esto es bastante sorpresivo, pero en vista de los recientes acontecimientos me temo que tendríamos que escuchar testigos a favor del resto de la Familia Malfoy, de lo contrario no podremos hacer nada, ¿tiene algún testigo Lucius?"

Los ojos de Lucius se posaron de inmediato en Harry mientras con tono suplicante decía: "por favor Potter…por ellos…por favor"

Harry pasó su mirada de los ojos de Lucius a los de Draco, se veía desesperado pero sin suplicarle nada a Harry. Después los posó sobre Narcissa y aunque en un principio recordó la manera altanera en que se dirigió a Harry cuando la conoció, de inmediato vino a su mente lo que había hecho en la batalla, después de que Harry recibiera la maldición asesina de Voldemort.

- "Y….yo" – dijo Harry titubeando al principio pero ganando confianza de inmediato – "Yo me presento como testigo de la defensa, Señor Ministro"

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, Kingsley intentó poner orden sin éxito, mientras Harry caminaba hacia los Malfoy.

- "Muy bien…ehh…esto es aún mas sorpresivo…Después de todo lo que te hicieron pasar Harry, ¿quieres defenderlos?" – Preguntó Kingsley.

- "Si Kings…digo, señor ministro"

- "Muy bien Harry, escucharemos lo que tengas que decir en defensa de los acusados"

Harry se quedó pensando unos segundos, le había parecido más fácil en su mente poder hablar a favor de los Malfoy. Después de meditarlo, le pareció que lo mejor sería empezar por lo obvio:

- "Bien pues…ehh…miembros del Wizengamot, estoy aquí para testificar a favor de Draco y Narcissa Malfoy, como bien ha dicho Lucius, no encuentro defensa alguna para él y por lo tanto no testificaré a su favor"

- "No, Potter…" – Comenzó a decir Draco pero fue callado por un movimiento de su padre.

- "Puedo decirles a favor de Draco que si bien fue a quien le encomendaron asesinar a Dumbledore, yo fui testigo la noche en que fue asesinado y se que Draco no lo hubiera hecho, aun que tuvo unos intentos que derivaron en graves consecuencias para otras personas y que por suerte fueron fallidos, todo lo hizo bajo condena de ser asesinado junto con su familia por Voldemort." - hubo un estremecimiento general en la sala – "También fui testigo de las condiciones en que vivían los Malfoy en su mansión, utilizado por Voldemort como cuartel, todos fueron prisioneros en su propio hogar. Ahora bien, he de decir que incluso la señora Malfoy fue pieza clave para poder derrotar a Voldemort" – todos los presentes hicieron un sonido de sorpresa – "ya que gracias a su mentira, Voldemort no se enteró de que yo seguía con vida y después pude acabar con él" – Harry miró a Narcissa y con un arrebato de decisión y agradecimiento hacia ella dijo: - "Cuando era un bebé, el amor de mi madre me salvo de ser asesinado; ahora, fue nuevamente el amor de una madre por su hijo lo que me permitió seguir con vida, así que miembros del Wizengamot, esperó que tomen en cuenta mis palabras y puedan hacer algo por ellos"

Todos en la sala quedaron estupefactos ante las declaraciones de Harry, los miembros del Wizengamot estaban dubitativos en cuanto a la decisión que debían tomar, los Weasley estaban impresionados y sorprendidos e incluso la señora Weasley cambió su semblante y miraba a la señora Malfoy con una pizca de agradecimiento y con lágrimas en los ojos. La atmosfera tensa que se respiraba cambió un poco, y Harry alcanzó a ver que Kingsley lo miraba con una sonrisa complacida, como si hubiera esperado algo así de parte de Harry.

-"Muy bien, miembros del Wizengamot," – habló de nuevo Kingsley – "ante estas nuevas declaraciones, creo que es conveniente sentenciar a los presentes acusados de manera separada, así que emitan su voto: los que estén a favor de condenar a Lucius Malfoy levanten la mano."

Tres cuartas partes del tribunal levantaron la mano y Lucius bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica.

- "De acuerdo, Lucius Malfoy, es condenado a 20 años de prisión en Azkaban, llevénse…"

- "Espere, por favor ministro…solo permítame…escuchar la sentencia de mi familia…" – Dijo Lucius un tanto desesperado.

- "Está bien, puede permanecer aquí Malfoy. Continuemos: Los miembros del tribunal que estén a favor de condenar a Draco Malfoy, levanten la mano"

Poco menos de la mitad de las manos se levantó; por muy poco margen pero Draco estaba absuelto. Narcissa y Lucius miraron felices a su hijo.

-"Continuemos, levanten la mano los que estén a favor de condenar a Narcissa Malfoy" – dijo Kingsley.

Solo una pequeña parte de los presentes levantaron la mano. Los Malfoy se abrazaron en el centro de la sala, Harry los miraba y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, Lucius se le acercó:

- "Potter…gra…gracias por…bueno…mi familia"

- "Si…ehh…bueno pues…ya nos veremos" – Harry no sabía que decir, por que ¿Qué se le puede decir a uno de tus mayores enemigos de tantos años cuando se muestra agradecido?

De nuevo comenzaba a irse cuando sintió que alguien tiró de él y unos brazos lo rodearon con agradecimiento. Muy sorprendido se dio cuenta de que Narcissa era quién lo abrazaba y con lágrimas en los ojos solo pudo decirle: "Gracias". Harry todavía no salía de su asombro cuando Draco se le acercó y con mirada altiva pero ya sin la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, le estrechó la mano y le dijo: "Nunca olvidaré esto Potter**"**

**Que puedo decir?, soy fan de los Malfoy, no podía dejarlos tan desamparados, jajaja.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
